Performance and/or leakage current among circuit blocks of an IC may vary. Thus, same circuit blocks of an IC may perform differently. Such variation may be due to differences during semiconductor processes used to manufacture such an IC. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to account for some of this variation.